


Sherlock's Apprentice

by justanotherwritingaddict



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Bullying, Depression, Johnlock - Freeform, Multi, Sherlock - Freeform, trigger - Freeform, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwritingaddict/pseuds/justanotherwritingaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arien Jamelin is a young female orphan genius who, in a trick of fate, earns an internship at the mortuary where Molly works. When Sherlock meets the sassy young woman, they butt heads, but also click. A few weeks later, he adopts her, and she begins to go to school with John and Mary's son, Will, and they hit it off. Unfortunately, he soon starts dating her bully, and she falls into a depression. This is a story of two discarded souls forming a solid father-daughter bond when everyone else leaves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Apprentice

"Oh, and Sherlock?"  
He sighed and turned to her as she walked down the hallway, exasperated at the interruption. "Yes, Molly?"  
"We have a new intern. Arien Jameson. She's an orphan, but exceptionally smart. I think you'll either love her or hate her."  
"And I need to know this why?"  
"Sherlock, just don't terrorize her. She is very liable to blow up in your face. Which would be hilarious, but unacceptable."  
“Yes Molly,” he sighed, pushing into the lab room and pulling on a pair of gloves. Molly rolled her eyes and went to speak with a few other chemists, and Sherlock caught a glimpse of a slight girl, who couldn’t be more than fourteen, pushing back her short auburn out of her eyes as she focused the microscope.  
“That’s my lab station,” Sherlock said, staring at the young girl perched on his chair. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.  
“Well, use another one.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
“You can and will. Just because you think you’re the shit doesn’t mean you can be rude.”  
“But I am.”  
“I never said you weren’t. But that changes nothing.”  
“Mooollllllyyyyy!” he called, watching her expression. She rolled her eyes.  
“Sherlock, leave her alone. Her project is more important than yours right now.”  
“But Molly, I’m solving a murder!”  
“And she’s running some dna for that new cancer research patient.”  
Sherlock scowled and settled next to her, watching as she focused the scope again. She made a quick note in her book and grabbed another set of dies off of the counter, getting ready to run another set. He caught her eyes in a stare, but instead of becoming flustered, she just stared back evenly, continuing with her task, before he cocked his head.  
She huffed and turned to him, her arms crossed. “Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Holmes?”  
“No, Miss Jameson. I was just watching.”  
“Aren’t you solving a murder?”  
“Oh,” he dismissed her question, “No, I’ve already solved it, I just need lab proof for those stupid constables.”  
She shook her head as the corners of her mouth turned up, and her sparkling green eyes twinkled in amusement. Another note was made in her book, and soon she pulled out a laptop and sent her results. Then, she smiled at her work, cleaned her station, and hung up her lab-coat on the wall hooks. On top of her clothes, she put on a black pea-coat and matching beanie, and left the room silently. Sherlock watched her, and as soon as she was around a corner, he got up and followed her, earning a few wary looks and even more eye-rolls. He silently creeped around the corner, trying to sneak behind Arien, but he found himself face to face, or, face to chest, rather, as she was small, with the young woman.  
Instead of getting embarrassed, however, he just looked at her until she cocked an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. He motioned for a small coffee shop across the street, saying nothing, and she just shrugged and followed him. What was there to loose?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first story on this site, but follow me on tumblr at justanotherwritingaddict and on Wattpad at frigardr1. Hope you like it, and sorry that it's so short, but I promise the chapters will get longer.  
> Hoping my writing addiction gets better, but am pessimistically yours, Sue Donym.


End file.
